


Taming the kitty

by SatanicViolator



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Taming the kitty

Mila Rose smiles as she drives her dildo even deeper into Yoruichi's wet womanhood. Dark skinned shingami cries to the red ballgag, black ropes are holding her hands behind her back. She kicks the air furiously as the big woman slowly breaks her resistance with a huge sex toy, thrusting it deeper and deeper. Mila uses her hand to pin helpless Yoruichi to the bed, while her other hand holds the dildo.

She fucks Yoruichi since about an hour and notices that dark skinned woman is not fighitng as much as she did at the beginning. Sheets between her legs are all wet thanks to the orgasms she received. Ex-captain is completely naked, sweat shines on her chocolate skin.

She thrusts sex toy one more time, driving Yoruichi straight into yet another intensive climax. A strong woman's body shakes in the spasms of unwanted, intensive pleasure. Mila withdraws wet sex toy from the well fucked pussy and removed the gag from Yoruichi's mouth. As Yoruichi gasps for air, Mila quickly puts the wet dildo into surprised woman's mouth. She doesn't even have to wait long before Yoruichi starts to lick her own juices.


End file.
